


10 историй про Оберштайна

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: 10 небольших историй низкого рейтинга про Оберштайна.





	1. Как появляются облака

**Author's Note:**

> Биттенфельд/Оберштайн + сказка Айзенаха

С точки зрения Битенфельда клены, высаженные аллеей у адмиралтейства, были плохим выбором. Пусть считается, что это очень редкий сорт - с красной листвой - но ему она напоминала запекшуюся бурую кровь. Ничего красивого, ничего изысканного. Поэтому у окон Фриц-Йозеф проводил только несколько минут в день, когда вечернее солнце просвеивало кроны насквозь, делая их не такими траурными. Единственная из доступных радостей, когда ты заперт в четырех стенах.  
После того дня середины лета, Фриц-Йозеф поймал себя на том, то ему нравятся закаты. Огромный газовый шар пытался расплавиться в земле или воде, чтобы расцветить небо взрывом красок, а потом исчезнуть.  
В ящике стола хранился целый альбом фотографий: закаты с вершины горы, закаты над водой, закаты в центре города. Разные земли, разные солнца... Иногда, Биттенфельд проводил пальцами по прозрачной пленке альбом сверху вниз, провожая уходящее светило или, наоборот, пытаясь удержать его.  
Окна коридора в адмиралтействе выходили на юг. Можно, конечно, поймать закат, но солнце, ранясь о листья, исчезало, капая на землю густыми черными тенями.  
Посмотрев, еще немного в окно, Биттенфельд повернулся к человеку, стоящему рядом.  
\- Здравствуйте.  
Оберштайн прошелестел, не повернув головы:  
\- Вы только сейчас заметили меня?  
\- Если вы будете продолжать в том же духе, то скоро вас будет не различить, - Биттенфельд не сдержал улыбки. - И Айзенах расскажет своим детям новую сказку.  
\- Про то, как появляются тени? - спросил он, и Биттенфельд поежился от блеклого взгляда.  
\- Про то, как появляются облака, - перекатившись с пятки на носок и обратно, Биттенфельд сложил руки за спиной.  
Иллюзия разговора напоминала иллюзию тепла.  
\- Вы ненавидете меня? - Оберштайн спросил так тихо, что Биттенфельд мог бы сделать вид, что не расслышал.  
Пауза не выглядела неловкой или оскорбительной.  
\- Не ненавижу. Я не ненавижу вас так давно, что уже не помню, как это было. Не понимаю, иногда боюсь, но не ненавижу.  
Жалости не было. Оберштайн был не из тех, кого хотелось жалеть. Биттенфельд хотел бы пропустить между пальцев седую прядь.  
Давно, до того дня, как они осиротели, Оберштайн был старше. Теперь ему было все столько же лет, а менялся Биттенфельд. С каждым годом он становился старше, и разница в возрасте между ними стиралась, сближая.  
Оберштайн снова отвернулся к окну и еле заметно кивнул, подтверждая, что услышал сказанное.  
\- Послушай, - Биттенфельд почувствовал, что пьянеет от собственной наглости, обратившись на «ты». - Пауль, послушай. Давай встретимся в кафе вечером. В девять. На площади, где плетеный навес.  
Плащмазнул его по ногам, когда Оберштайн развернулся, уходя.  
Если он не придет, то Биттенфельду останется закат, который очень красив с той террасы.

********  
\- Папа, расскажи, как появляются облака.  
\- Давным давно, так давно, что никто уже и не вспомнит, жил мальчик. Он не умел ни плакать, ни смеяться. Дворовые мальчишки дразнили его, говоря, что даже дерево заплачет, если провести по коре ножом. Мальчик ничего не отвечал им, оставаясь спокойным. Шло время. Мальчик превратился в юношу, а юноша в мужчину. Но друзей у него так и не появилось. Однажды, гуляя по городу, он увидел ребенка, который был так красив, что казался сыном самого солнца. Когда он смеялся, ему казалось, то все вокруг него смеются. Плача, он думал, что все рядом с ним плачут. Мужчине было хорошо с ним, ведь он не требовал от других показывать эмоции. Ему было достаточно своих. Потом мальчик заболел и умер. Мужчина горевал так сильно, что ему казалось сердце разлетится в клочья. Он впервые в жизни хотел заплакать. Чтобы вместе со слезами из него вышла горечь потери.  
\- Но у него не получилось?  
\- Нет. И он, стремясь подняться как можно выше к солнцу, в котором он видел улыбающееся лицо своего юного друга, стал облаком, полным не выплаканных слез.  
\- Он так и не научился плакать?  
\- Научился. Его слезы пролились на землю дождем, когда он освободился от своего горя.  
********

Биттенфельд смотрел через бокал на садящееся солнце. Оно подсвечивало пиво, делая его еще более красным, а пузырьки стремились вверх, поднимаясь к угасающему светилу.  
Фриц-Йозеф уже перестал ждать. Впрочем, он и пришел просто потому, что ему нравилось это кафе. Оберштайн не из тех, кому можно назначить свидание просто так. Хорошо, когда не ждешь. Можно прийти раньше, заказать обед, а потом сидеть, растягивая бокал на несколько часов.  
Скорее почувствовав, чем увидев, то кто-то подошел к столику, Биттенфельд хотел было рявкнуть, что не желает новых знакомств, как понял, что этот худой мужчина в блеклой футболке — Оберштайн. Он походил скорее на седого подростка и вдруг показался младшим.   
Он сел, чувствуя себя неловко в гражданской одежде. Иногда Биттенфельд замечал, что тот будто недоуменно смотрит на худые обнаженные руки.  
Пиво, виски, вечер, солнце, свалившееся за горизонт, разговор, в котором Биттенфельд старался говорить «Пауль», но сбивался на «вы». Потом была прогулка по бывшей крепостной стене, внизу которой плескалось море, куртка, которую Биттенфельд отдал не задумываясь и темнота, окутавшая их теплым звездным одеялом.  
Биттенфельд довел Пауля до дома и потом, подведя к крыльцу, сделал шаг назад. Прочь, от желтого фонаря.  
Будет еще вся ночь, чтобы бродить по улицам, пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце, и несколько минут, чтобы увидеть, как солнце просыпается над морем, входя в полную силу нового дня.


	2. Кофе со сливками

Подчинившись секундному порыву, Антон укрылся одеялом с головой. Мерзкий солнечный луч с не смог пробиться в темноту и позорно отступил. Можно было бы отпраздновать победу, но вставать-то все равно придется.  
Высунув в утреннюю прохладу окружающего мира правую руку, Антон пошарил ей по кровати. Нащупав человека рядом, Антон соорудил из складок одеяла амбразуру и осторожно выглянул.  
Оберштайн, читая, лежал поверх одеяла в серых спортивных штанах и в меру растянутой белой футболке. Футболка у Антона долго была нелюбимой, пока ее не признал Оберштайн. Ему нравилось, что ворот совершенно не давит на шею.  
\- С добрым утром, - Антон окончательно высунул голову из-под одеяла, покраснев, убрал руку, потому что она лежала ровно на бедре Оберштайна, и улыбнулся. - Чего желает ваше превосходительство?  
Они уже давно перешли на "ты", но Антону захотелось поерничать.  
Оберштайн мог пожелать чего угодно, начиная со второй половины галактики когда-нибудь потом, заканчивая вдумчивым театрализованным минетом здесь и сейчас. Заметив скользнувшую по лицу Пауля улыбку, Антон даже пожалел, что так поспешно убрал руку.  
\- Я желаю черный крепкий кофе со столовой ложкой жирных до желтизны сливок.  
С половиной галактики было бы справиться определенно проще.  
Взъерошив волосы, Антон сел и, нахмурившись, ответил:  
\- У меня нет жирных до желтизны сливок.  
\- Есть, - последовал короткий ответ. - Я вчера купил.  
Потянувшись, Антон выбрался из постели и распахнул шторы. Пришла пора новых свершений и варки кофе.  
Оставалось только порадоваться в который раз за собственную наглость, когда пару лет назад рискнул подойти и обнять.  
Что поделать, если Антон любил получать лучшее, а Пауль фон Оберштайн, определенно, был лучшим.


	3. Пока горит свеча

\- Вы не могли бы так не шуршать, Ваше величество?  
\- Что? - Райнхард вынырнул из-под одеяла и мучительно покраснел. - То есть не смейте врываться ко мне в покои!  
\- Тогда не нарушайте диету. Вам нельзя столько...  
\- Столько чего? Ничего не было, - на всякий случай Райнхард облизал губы.  
Оберштайн сделал несколько шагов к постели и поднес свечу к самому носу Райнхарда.  
\- Откиньте одеяло.  
\- Это неприлично, Оберштайн!  
\- Откиньте одеяло.  
\- Ну, хорошо, хорошо. Я съел две конфеты, что тут такого?   
\- Не говорите мне про молодой растущий организм, пожалуйста. Я не поверю.  
\- Вы вообще ничему не верите, - Райнхард надулся и забрал свечку. - Можете быть свободны.  
\- С конфетами не так страшно в темноте?  
\- Со свечкой лучше видно, что ешь. Спасибо, что принесли, Оберштайн.  
\- Вы встаете, вытряхиваете все из постели и ложитесь спать.  
\- Отвернитесь. Я в одной ночной рубашке.  
Оберштайн сложил руки за спиной, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что будет смотреть только на Райнхарда.  
\- Подглядывать нехорошо, - пробурчал Райнхард, отметив, что уголки губ Оберштайна дрогнули в улыбке. - И свечка скоро догорит. Что тогда будете делать? - с вызовом в голосе добавил он, вытряхивая из пододеяльника фантики и конфеты.   
Оберштайн стоял, не шевелясь, и ждал, когда Райнхард заберется обратно под одеяло. Фитилек затрещал, давая понять, что скоро может погаснуть.  
\- Конфеты нельзя. Свечка гаснет. Холодно, - посмотрев на Оберштайна, Райнхард смерил его взглядом и похлопал по кровати рядом с собой. - Ложитесь уже. Только разденьтесь сначала. Шитье колючее.  
Как бы холодно Оберштайн себя не вел, Райнхард одно знал наверняка. Он очень горячий. Очень. С ним невозможно замерзнуть.  
Устроив голову на плече, Райнхард сощурился.  
\- Оберштайн, почему вы не спите? - спросил он задумчиво, после чего провел пальцами по его шее и расстегнул сначала одну пуговичку на форменной сорочке, потом другую.  
\- Только после вас, - невозмутимо ответил Оберштайн.  
\- Щекотно, - резюмировал Райнхард, почувствовав руку на затылке, которая мягко потянула за волосы, предлагая запрокинуть голову.  
\- Вам нельзя много сладкого, - укоризненно повторил Оберштайн.  
\- А вы не сладкий, - ответил Райнхард и вырвался из хватки, чтобы поцеловать первым.


	4. Навсегда

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/4/9/5/0/495088/79173896.jpg

Райнхард был встревожен. Наверняка, причиной была отвратительная погода – тело ныло, ветер гнал за окном снег почти горизонтально, фонарь качался так сильно, будто собирался упасть.  
В комнате раздался протяжный заунывный вой. Если бы он находился в старом замке, то решил бы, что посчастливилось встретиться с настоящим привидением. Оставалось только пледу, забытому на кресле, подняться в воздух, оглашая комнату стонами.  
Поморщившись, Райнхард снял плащ – слишком душно. Воздуха не хватало, а сердце неслось вскачь. Даже расстегнутый китель не принес облегчения.   
– Помните, как на вас напали? – выпад был мелочным и недостойным будущего Императора, но Райнхард не смог удержаться.  
Оберштайн поднял взгляд от документов и молча кивнул.  
Другой бы нахмурился, презрительно скривил губы или, хотя бы, переспросил, о каком нападении шла речь. Этот человек просто подтвердил фразу и снова углубился в чтение, как будто ему стопка бумаг была важнее человека, стоящего рядом.  
Райнхард очень хорошо помнил тот вечер на Одине. Если быть самокритичным, то почти хорошо.  
В городе царил приятный сумрак, когда фонари еще не зажглись, но летнее солнце уже подошло к горизонту, перестав палить.  
Райнхард шел, наслаждаясь зеленью, небом и гладью реки. Мир находился в гармонии, что с ним случалось довольно редко.  
Лучше всего Райнхард помнил столь редкое для себя ощущение умиротворения и покоя. Но из равновесия его вывели крики. Набережная была пустынна, если не считать четверых мужчин. Трое явно подвыпивших граждан в штатском, наступали на худого мужчину в форме. Райнхард узнал его не сразу, хотя стоило бы. "Таким уродам, как ты, не место среди людей. Слепое отродье!" Ответная фраза была сказана привычным ровным голосом: "Вам не должно быть дело до того, как и при каких обстоятельствах я потерял зрение".   
Оправдывало Райнхарда только то, что Оберштайн слишком редко поворачивался к нему спиной.   
Память избирательна. Дальше Райнхарду запомнился ветер, ударивший в лицо, хотя это было просто стечением обстоятельств. Он перешел на быстрый шаг, но никак не на бег.  
Потом... потом он помнил, что Оберштайна ударили, и тот свалился прямо к его ногам.  
Следующим воспоминанием были сбитые костяшки пальцев, разбитая губа и спокойный шепот на ухо, просящий не догонять, не добивать.  
А Райнхард бы добил.  
И сейчас от воспоминания о победе лицо расплылось в улыбке. Никто и никогда не имеет права посягать на его офицеров, тем более – старорежимное отродье.

Упоение воспоминанием о битве мимолетно. Снова на плечи тяжестью медальона навалился одинокий пустой вечер.  
Если бы Кирхайс был жив, все было бы иначе.  
– Уже поздно, Оберштайн. Вас ждут дома, – в фразе звучит неловкое извинение за затянутый рабочий день. Райнхард слишком редко думает о том, если ли у его адмиралов что-то, кроме работы и долга.  
Это сегодня – особенное время: под аккомпанемент порывов ветра да звонкий лязг медальона. Как никогда его хочется сорвать с шеи и зашвырнуть в самый дальний угол, чтобы потом сидеть, обхватив голову, и пытаться собрать себя из осколков.  
– Меня не ждут, ваше превосходительство.  
Оберштайн, как всегда, спокоен и ровен. Сегодня Райнхард не видит в неэмоциональном лице поддержки и одобрения. Сегодня Оберштайн покровительствует. Сегодня он старше. Или просто Райнхард совсем раскис – в руках неприятная слабость, и озноб забрался под одежду, выстудив душу.  
– Да, погода отвратительная. Оставайтесь. Комнат хватит.  
Райнхарду мерзко признаваться себе, что просто не хочется проводить ночь в одиночестве.   
Сухой лед или камень – все ли равно? Он легко выдержит ночь без сна.  
Увлекшись танцем снежинок, Райнхард не заметил, как Оберштайн подошел к нему. Неужели нарушит просьбу, так похожую на приказ?  
Снова раздалось глухое завывание, и Райнхард поежился. Комната, только что натопленная сверх меры, показалась промозглой.  
Почувствовав тяжесть на плечах, Райнхард обернулся. Это Оберштайн укрыл его клетчатым пледом.   
– Он умер, – разозлившись на собственную слабость, Райнхард ударил Оберштайна кулаками в грудь, будто тот был повинен во всем.  
Руки на плечах не успокоили. Не помогло даже искреннее: "Я знаю".  
– Это навсегда, вы понимаете? Навсегда!  
Райнхарду казалось, что он кричит, но из-за спазма в горле с трудом удавалось вытолкнуть из себя хоть один звук.  
Пальцы бессильно скребли сукно кителя, царапаясь о серебряное шитье.  
Чужие ладони грели спину даже через плед, прижимали к себе, давая успокаивающее тепло. Потом было прикосновение к виску, и Райнхард вздрогнул.   
Тяжелое золото медальона больно впивалось в тело.  
Райнхард рванул цепочку, и она, не желая поддаваться, впилась в шею, оставив красную полосу.  
Тихий звон самого проклятого из металлов, – и, на мгновенье разомкнув объятие, Оберштайн опустил медальон в подставленную ладонь. Не выкинул, не отложил на стол рядом, а вернул владельцу, даже не попытавшись узнать, что спрятано внутри.  
Райнхард сам протянул руку, завороженно смотря, как золото, будто расплавленное, стекает на лакированный дубовый стол.  
Потом развернуться и, пытаясь удержать плед, сползающий с плеч, подойти к человеку рядом.  
– Вы – понимаете.  
Поцеловать легко.   
Оберштайн отвечает осторожно, будто не верит себе, а Райнхард пытается понять – знал ли он хотя бы раз по-настоящему, что такое целовать? Помнит ли, как невесомое объятие становится властным и уверенным? И точно не знает, что делать дальше. Может быть, просто закрыть глаза, ослепнув?


	5. Он был старше ее, она была хороша...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Несколько вдохновляющих работ Helen Cottle (Австралия)  
http://cs616224.vk.me/v616224219/1445e/jQ2KXazLKaw.jpg  
http://cs616224.vk.me/v616224219/14443/o2rgervjhn4.jpg  
http://cs616224.vk.me/v616224219/14456/mEdyyIPgxAo.jpg  
http://cs616224.vk.me/v616224219/14446/9_j6p_t17NY.jpg  
http://cs616224.vk.me/v616224219/14450/qF3FpPtTWVw.jpg

Они познакомились случайно, в дождь. Порывом ветра вырвало зонтик, а он помог его поймать. Потом просто рядом шли под каплями, пока совсем не замерзли. Он угостил ее кофе, на имперский манер. И они снова молчали. А потом говорили, перебивая друг друга, и она учила его смеяться.   
Рассказала, как в детстве думала, что зонтик, вырванный ветром из рук, принесет счастье.  
Такая глупость.   
И он чуть улыбнулся, уголком рта. Не по ее просьбе, а сам.  
Они встретились не раз и не два. Выгуливали собак, мокли под дождем. Он грел ее руки в своих и поил кофе.  
А потом - уехал. Обещал вернуться, но... как-то идя по улице, она увидела в витрине экран. Долго стояла, всматриваясь в беззвучно шевелящиеся губы.  
Сначала пришли ярость и злость. Говорящие головы бездумно лепетали противными ртами, выталкивая из себя грязные черные слова.  
Слова, разрушавшие ее мир.  
А потом снова хлынул дождь, и она решилась: найти, доказать, забрать.  
И она уже не маленькая, и сама прекрасно знает, что собака любит курятину, хоть ей и нельзя.


	6. Гость

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по заявке "Прикольно было бы почитать, как Оберштайн объявился бы через 20 лет в самый критический момент и ничуть не изменившись (он стал фамильным демоном-хранителем семейства Лоэнграммов)" (неполное соответствие)

Детям свойственно верить в призраков. Подростки иногда увлекаются мистикой и потусторонним миром.  
Алек и в Рагнарёк бы не вспомнил, когда впервые попросил отцовский медальон и, заперевшись в комнате, раскачал его над шахматной доской. Не более чем забава — проверить свою смелость в Йоль.  
Золото блестело, кулон наливался, становясь тяжелее с каждым взмахом. Свеча отражалась в мутном золотом зеркале.  
Алек помнит, что его клонило в сон. Потом — настало утро.  
Сколько лет ему было тогда? Десять? Двенадцать?  
В двадцать один он повторил игру еще раз. Просто скучал, заснуть не получалось, а медальон теперь лежал среди его вещей.  
Снова золотая цепочка прорезала узор шахматной доски.  
В комнате потемнело. Пламя свечи задрожало, как от сквозняка, и потухло. Только медальон будто светился изнутри.  
Потом раздался голос — ровный, обволакивающий, пробирающийся в душу.  
Алек сначала решил, что спит — голос принадлежал безмерно уставшему существу. Очень древнему. Несоизмеримо древнее известного Алеку мира.  
Из черноты комнаты проступили тени. Они танцевали в безумном, завораживающем танце, сплетаясь в человеческую фигуру без лица.  
Только оттенки серого — серые пряди, серый плащ.  
Даже белые перчатки казались серыми. Алек заворожено смотрел, как гость стягивает их с пальцев. Выверено-точными движениями, не торопясь. То ли демонстрируя легкое раздражение от того, что потревожили его покой, то ли просто давая Алеку прийти в себя.  
Нет, юный император не чувствовал зла, разъедающего сердце. Просто, если ему было нужен некто, умеющий равно слушать и говорить, то Алек знал, как его позвать.


	7. Мышь и Рыжий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бета: Мэлис Крэш, Гейко с нагината и Anele  
Автор вдохновлялся гифкой http://66.media.tumblr.com/c974db6207d0eb1c770b18e359939bc3/tumblr_mtgj8lkUNw1qdlh1io1_250.gif

Зигфрид Кирхайс пытался не стыдиться своих маленьких слабостей. По крайней мере, слабости к "помоечной" еде. В середине рабочего дня, когда ненависть к окружающим находится на пике, а времени нет совершенно, так приятно побаловать себя прогулкой до кафе в двух шагах от адмиралтейства и взять там шаверму — блюдо, пришедшее с Феззана и отражающее его деловую хватку. Мясо приготовлено на гриле и мелко настругано вместе с овощами, все полито вкуснейшим соусом и завернуто в лепешку так, что удобно есть на ходу. Главное — не измазаться в соусе с ног до головы. Шаверму Зиг всегда поедал со звуком, больше похожим на довольное урчание, не стесняясь злить коллег и подчиненных довольно сильным запахом. Да, вот сейчас он шел по коридору, ел шаверму и вселял людям в души ненависть пополам с завистью.   
Все было хорошо, пока за спиной не послышались ровные быстрые шаги. Так ходил только Оберштайн, который в последние месяцы завел дурную привычку подкрадываться со спины и некоторое время идти бок о бок, решая важные деловые вопросы на ходу.   
И в этот раз он несколько секунд шел рядом, уткнувшись носом в бумаги. У Зига не было ни малейшего желания вникать, в какие именно. Он разрывался между желанием спрятать еду за спину, чтобы продемонстрировать готовность к работе, и откусить еще кусочек. Голод победил. Но не успел Кирхайс поднести вожделенный рулет ко рту, как его перехватили, бесцеремонно забрав шаверму прямо из руки. Оберштайн, не поднимая взгляда от документов и не сбавляя скорости, откусил здоровый кусок, вернул еду в руки обалдевшему Зигу и, так и не посмотрев в лицо, удалился в одно из ответвлений бесконечных адмиралтейских коридоров. 

Кирхайс хищно проводил взглядом серый плащ и с наслаждением продолжил есть.  
Несмотря на вопиющий случай разбойного нападения, совершенного на главнокомандующего флотом прямо в военном сердце империи, настроение у Кирхайса улучшилось. Еще бы. Его доля все равно была больше.

Через два дня обеденный перерыв снова выдался солнечным, а идиотизм некоторых отдельных личностей превысил все пределы даже бесконечного кирхайсовского терпения. Чтобы избежать лишних жертв, он повторил поход в любимое кафе, напомнив себе, что часто так питаться – вредно. Но уж лучше так, чем остаться совсем без обеда. В этот раз коварству Зигфрида не было предела, и он взял две шавермы.  
Эксперимент оказался удачным. Оберштайн приманился на запах блюда, как некоторые змеи на дудочку. Господин военный министр все так же на ощупь протянул руку к чужой еде, но Зиг оказался быстрее, он смог подсунуть нераспакованный рулет. Оберштайн с секунду смотрел в целлофан, потом поднял взгляд на Кирхайса, – протезы сверкнули красным — и, ни слова не говоря, они бодрым шагом устремились к крошечной нише-балкону, выходящему во двор. В такое время снаружи никого не наблюдалось, так что это место становилось самым уединенным в адмиралтействе. Там можно было, избегая неосторожных взглядов, съесть неподобающую чину добычу.  
Как Кирхайс ни старался не есть с Оберштайном наперегонки, но все равно шаверма закончилась возмутительно быстро. Они, так и не произнеся ни слова, пристально осмотрели мундиры друг друга на предмет возможных капель соуса, после чего Оберштайн все же открыл рот:  
— Скажите Брегелю, что мне надо класть меньше соуса, – понять по ровному голосу, издевается Оберштайн или нет, было невозможно.  
— Не понимаю, — изумился Зиг.  
— Кафе в двух шагах отсюда, с зеленой вывеской. Так?  
— Так, — подтвердил Кирхайс, начиная злиться. Он все же не разносчик еды!  
— Там повар – Брегель. Не хозяин. Повар. Я люблю, чтобы соуса было не очень много.  
Кирхайс лучезарно улыбнулся, вложив в эту улыбку все то нецензурное, что думал о слишком наглых налетчиках. Оберштайн в ответ смерил его ничего не выражающим взглядом и добавил:  
— А вам наоборот. Я уже понял.  
— Между прочим... — хотел было возмутиться Кирхайс, но его бесцеремонно прервали.  
— Между прочим, обедать надо нормально. Иначе желудок сорвете.  
Выдав эту безусловно бессмертную истину, Оберштайн не прощаясь покинул балкон.  
Зиг еще несколько минут наслаждался видом на склады, после чего тоже пошел работать. Самым обидным было то, что идея вытаскивать друг друга на нормальный, человеческий обед неожиданно показалась привлекательной. А мысль о слухах, которые неизбежно пойдут по адмиралтейству, заставила Зига плотоядно улыбнуться.


	8. Ловушка для Оберштайна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Магическое АУ

"Почти все ведут ночной образ жизни, а днём занимаются сексом, повиснув вниз головой. " (вики)

***  
Командир лично отправился в разведку в этот раз и конечно, за ним увязались остальные трое. Почти неразлучная четверка. Солдаты даже подшучивали над ними, но как-то беззлобно.  
Действительно - хорошие друзья. Странное командование, но удачливое, успешное - что еще солдату надо? Только вернуться целым. И эти, будто заговоренные, приводили свои отряды с победой. За это высокое начальство и любило и ненавидело их. А может и не только за это, совсем еще молоденького мальчишку, поставили охранять дальний рубеж.  
Хорошо, что рядом были более опытные, ведь только удачи на войне не достаточно.  
Одного называли Волком. Имя или прозвище - никто не помнил, а он и не говорил, отшучиваясь. Впрочем это прозвище больше подошло бы его другу, Оскару. Но того называли только по имени. Ведьмина метка - разные глаза - украшала красивое породистое лицо . Пусть сам офицер отругивался и отшучивался, как от своего благородного происхождения, так и о способностях к магии. Но разве переубедить солдата, особенно если командир нутром чует ловушки? Пусть кем хочет себя считает. Колдун и есть.

Сейчас вся четверка бегом пересекала поляну, чтобы потом - снова углубиться в лес, растущий у подножья горы. Вылазка за два перехода. Они уже возвращались домой. Одна ночевка и они снова в своем лагере, с новой информацией и приказом на ложное отступление.   
Как ни старались солдаты, но они не звери, чтобы двигаться бесшумно. Хорошо, что уже удалились от вражеского лагеря, и можно не бояться, что потревоженная птица выдаст их.  
Командир сначала выругался, а потом зашипел сквозь зубы. Первым рядом с ним, конечно же, оказался его рыжий друг. Он почти в священном ужасе замер, когда Райнхард схватился за голову, и из волос, будто из самой черепной коробки начало вылезать нечто.  
Оскар оказался рядом вторым. Он подошел ближе, и развернул Райнхарда так, чтобы его освещал хотя бы неверный лунный свет. Понятно, что с командиром все в порядке, и бабьи сказки про духов, выгрызающих человеку душу - только сказки.  
\- Что это такое? - зло спросил Райнхард.   
\- Ничего. Просто летучий мыш. Здесь рядом пещеры, наверно он случайно столкнулся.  
\- И что теперь? - Райнхард немного успокоился, его изрядно разозлило неожиданное знакомство, но теперь был скорее склонен пожалеть незадачливое животное.  
\- Не знаю, - Оскар очень сосредоточенно попытался выпутать мышу хотя бы одну лапку, но тот только бился, и запутывался еще больше, испуганно пища сам и делая больно своей ловушке.  
Конечно, самым простым путем было бы свернуть животине шею, и вытащить по кускам, но Оскару стало жаль малыша. "Коготок увяз - всей птичке пропасть". Так и они, со своей маленькой армией, все больше и больше увязали в этой войне. Она могла продолжаться еще годы, но сколько людей погибнет? Итак в его отряде слишком много молодых. И сколько из них доживет до конца следующего года - не известно.  
Никто не успел остановить мужчину, когда он, выхватив нож, быстрым движением отхватил у своего командира изрядный клок волос.  
О! Укоризненный взгляд Кирхайса он прочувствовал даже спиной. Рыжий славился тем, что мог одним взглядом заставить раскаяться любого грешника. Оскар любым не был и каяться не собирался.  
Понять же, что выражает взгляд летучей мыши, Оскар не смог. Как только срезанные волосы облетели золотом, распутать лапки от сбившегося колтуна было делом нескольких минут. Мыш забавно цеплялся лапками, но когда разноглазый солдат попытался пересадить его на дерево, то одно крыло повисло, видимо поврежденное. Оскар вздохнул. 

Рядом, еще тяжелее, вздохнул Волк. У него не было желания ввязываться в дела друга, но идея принести в отряд летучую мышь ему не нравилось. Чем они ее будут кормить, и вообще. Но он даже не стал задавать вопросы. Оскар иногда сам не знал причин своих поступков и только начинал огрызаться. Проще его было оставить в покое. Действительно, что такого в разноглазом офицере с летучей мышью. Волк был готов завыть на луну, оправдывая свое прозвище. Но, с другой стороны, у него были дела по важнее. Нужно было убедить командира дождаться утра, и уже утром попытаться как-то подровнять ему волосы, потому что сейчас, с наполовину выстриженной головой он смотрелся забавно. Ну ничего, сделает короткую стрижку. И в походе удобнее, и на светлых волосах не видно. И вообще - не зубы, отрастут.

Через двое суток был созван совет.  
Райнхард резко взмахнул рукой, будто отсекая что-то, и сотни людей поднялись со своих мест. Армия двинулась в столицу, докладывать об усилении активности на вражеской территории. По крайней мере сначала докладывать. О дальнейших планах командующий сообщил не всем.  
Так же не многие знали, что у разноглазого офицера теперь висит холщовый мешочек, который он иногда перевешивал за пазуху. Ему казалось, что питомец мерзнет. Каждый вечер Оскар выпускал его, и каждое утро находил спящим рядом со своей палаткой или лошадью. Нельзя сказать, что такое соседство радовало солдат, но и возразить они не смели.


	9. Поцелуй со вкусом вина

Сегодня изумительный вечер. Город залит мягким закатным солнцем, облака переливаются всеми оттенками алого и золотого.  
Насколько люди иногда не ценят то, что дается им природой, как щедрый дар... Ему ли этого не знать? Зрение, умение видеть – то, что все получают как подарок, а потом не пользуются этим, считая данностью. Только берут, берут все, до чего могут дотянуться. Иногда это умение не видеть препятствий завораживает. Как завораживает почти еще юноша рядом.   
– Вы опять не пьете.  
В двадцать пьют для храбрости, в тридцать – чтобы забыться. В сорок стараются не пить, чтобы не сказать лишнее. Он давно чувствует себя старше своего возраста и понимает ценность трезвой головы.  
– Пейте, – Райнхард впихивает бокал в пальцы мужчине рядом. – Не хочу пить один.  
Желание почти Императора... нет. Желание этого человека – почти закон для него. Маленький глоток. Ровно столько, чтобы нельзя было обвинить в отказе.  
Терпкий привкус. Но у вина приятное послевкусие.  
Прикрыть глаза.  
У губ Райнхарда тоже терпкий привкус вина.  
В двадцать пьют для храбрости. Неужели этому человеку потребовалась дополнительная храбрость, чтобы последовать прихоти?  
Поцелуй неумелый, робкий, и приходится сдерживать себя, чтобы отвечать не слишком сильно. Боясь спугнуть. Не веря тому,что происходит.  
Почти полный бокал в руке мешает прижать к себе сильнее, можно только чуть обнять, чтобы дать понять целующему – это не было ошибкой.  
Даже у лучшего вина послевкусие не может длиться вечно. Райнхард отстраняется.  
Их прерывают почти сразу, и Оберштайн вынужден уйти, так и не успев ничего сказать.

Его избегают несколько дней. Что ж, Райнхард был пьян, и сейчас в полной мере осознает дикость своего поступка. Скорее всего, корит себя за глупость и не может принять решение. Примет – рано или поздно. В конце концов, он никогда не любил затягивать с этим.  
Оберштайн недоволен собой и получившимся документом. Скомканный лист отправляется в корзину, к другим таким же.  
Проходит еще несколько дней перед тем, как его удостоили личной аудиенции.

***

– Оберштайн, – быстрый взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц. – Подойдите ближе.  
Райнхард не просто красив – очарователен, когда нерешительно опускает глаза.  
– Вы тогда не оттолкнули меня.  
– Я никогда не отталкивал вас.  
Снова. Мягкое прикосновение к губам. На этот раз без привкуса вина, и нет бокала, который мешал бы обнять, прижать крепче.  
Не справившись с собой, Оберштайн перехватывает инициативу. Поцелуй становится глубже. Его руки ласкают спину, плечи, спускаются ниже. Он вжимается бедрами, инстинктивно стремясь показать, насколько желанен тот, кто сейчас почти висит в его объятиях. Оба тяжело дышат, когда Оберштайн все-таки отрывается от таких желанных губ.  
Райнхард кажется если не испуганным, то удивленным. Видимо, он не ожидал столь сильного отклика от человека, которого считают почти статуей. Памятником самому себе, не более эмоциональным, чем кусок камня. И не ожидал, что сам так остро отреагирует на поцелуй.  
Снова – привстать на носки, чтобы дотянуться и поцеловать.  
На этот раз Оберштайн не перехватывает инициативу, позволяя Райнхарду самому принимать решение. Пробовать. Учиться. Почти так же, как сначала обратиться за советом, а потом принять решение самому. Райнхард улыбается этой мысли. Скоро придет следующий посетитель, и им обоим стоит успокоиться, но в следующий раз он назначит встречу с Оберштайном на самый вечер. Никто не запретит им задержаться на работе допоздна.


	10. Со-творение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для D~arthie от Немо, чьи руки умеют петь  
http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/5/3/9/1539502/70439945.jpg

Круглый зал заполнен тусклым светом. Он настолько ровно ложится на стены, что кажется плотным. Из украшений только гаргулья смотрит в центр круглого помещения, да две двери - одна напротив другой. Гагрулья неподвижна, она слушает замок. Будучи камнем, она как часть его знает обо всем, что происходит в этих древних стенах. Она ждет начала. Вот идет по коридору Мастер Порядка. “Заклинатель теней” называют его и ученики и коллеги. Высшее мастерство - упорядочить хаос, подчинить себе тени. И плащ его соткан из теней. Плащ живет своей жизнью, то развивается за спиной хозяина, то, как преданный пес, ластится к ногам. Он то ровный, то с рваными трепещущими краями, любой из оттенков серого примут тени по желанию хозяина.  
По другому коридору идет Мастер Огня. Молодой, фарфоровой красоты юноша, но как же обманчива внешность. В его посохе - символе власти, живет маленькая саламандра. Она предпочитает сидеть на плече. Эполеты, будто насест для элементаля огня.  
Встреча подготовлена давно, все продумано до мелочей. Шаги синхронно отдаются гулом в камне. Одно временно открываются двери и они входят в зал. 10 шагов до центра. Вместе, вдвоем.  
Гаргулья ждет. Это ритуал повторялся сотни раз, и каждый раз он новый. Одни и те же, разные, молодые или старые, опытные или не очень - не имеет значения. Они всегда стоят друг напротив друга несколько минут. Вглядываются в глаза и будто дышат в унисон. Слова договора падают на ровный пол. Магии не нужна пышность, ей нужна сила и частица души.  
\- Согласен ли ты стать творцом?  
С каждым словом Мастера Огня освещение меняется. Свет, будто живое существо собирается у него за спиной, оставляя второго во тьме.  
\- Да. - тишина в два удара сердца. - Согласен ли ты стать творцом?  
\- Да.  
Половина зала залита сияющим светом, вторая - погружена во мрак. Гаргулья наблюдает. Одна ее половина находится в темноте, одна на свету. Будто разрезая пополам. Она безмолвный свидетель творения. Она сохранит память о нем, как и о сотнях других. Она помнит, как эти же двое стояли друг напротив друга. Только посох Мастера Огня светился в темноте, а плащ Мастера Теней казался почти белым, в ослепительном свете.  
Мастер Огня протягивает руку. На ладони - кристаллами сияют звезды. На то они и Мастера, чтобы творить не просто один мир, а систему миров, галактику. Сияние звезд подсвечивает бледное лицо Мастера Порядка.  
\- Я буду тьмой.  
\- Я буду светом.  
\- Да свершится, - заключают они в унисон и делают шаг назад. Кажется, будто они делают шаг их себя, так как лицом к лицу, с звездной системой, парящей над ладонями остаются стоять их образы. Жнец и Создатель. Аверс и реверс, свет и тьма.  
Несколько ударов сердца, и две фигуры и образ галактики исчезнут в ослепительном столбе света. Мастера, опустошенные и уставшие, улыбнутся друг другу и пойдут каждый по своим делам. Они обязательно отправятся посмотреть, на творение рук своих, посмотреть что получилось, но не сейчас. Новый мир должен вырасти и окрепнуть.


End file.
